


I'm Thankful for You

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Randomness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for Episode s06e01 The Savior, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Day Parade, this just sorta happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Killian and Emma wake up on their first Thanksgiving together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened. Not totally sure how. Enjoy some Captain Swan for Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all of you.  
> ~Jordy  
> PS- Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

Emma’s alarm on her phone begins blaring at an ungodly hour, especially for a day off. She reaches for it, squinting when the light from the bright screen hits her eyes. She hears a loud groan from the man behind her as he nuzzles his nose into the back of her neck. He yawns against her skin and tightens his arms around her torso. She grins as she rolls over in his arms to face him.  


“Happy Thanksgiving, Killian,” she kisses his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open. He keeps one arm around her, steady against her back and still pulling her close to him, as he brings his hand up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. She watches a smile grace his face as he brings his sleepy eyes to meet hers. She brings a hand up to his chest and rests it there. She hesitates before speaking, “I’m thankful for you.”  


“And I you, love.” His voice is heavy with sleep, but she can hear the truth under his words. He's never had anything like this before. This is his first Thanksgiving and she is so glad he is spending it with her. She is so happy to be celebrating with him, but with every word she feels the weight of her fate. She knows the happiness is an illusion. She knows very well that this could be their first and last Thanksgiving together. He knows her too well, looking right through her, “and I’m thankful for every second I get with you. I am grateful for every day with you, every moment.” She fights back tears as she recalls the visions with agonizing vividness. “Emma,” he snaps her out of her own mind. She wipes her cheeks, which she finds wet as her emotions overtake her. “Emma look at me,” he brings a hand under her chin and tilts her head up towards his own. “We will find a way.” She nods, becoming more and more unsure as time goes by. It was November; how long did she have left? How long in Storybrooke, with her family, with Killian?  


“I’m sorry,” she blinks rapidly and rubs at her eyes. She lies in silence with Killian, calming herself with the feeling of his hand rubbing her back and the sound of his heart beating in his chest.  


“Are you alright, Swan?” She nods in response. After a deep breath, she raises her head to ask,  


“Do you want to watch the parade?” He raises an eyebrow, genuinely confused. She chuckles as she grabs the remote from the table beside her and turns on the television. 

“It’s a tradition. There’s a parade every year on Thanksgiving.” They watch the parade mostly in silence, except for a few comments from Killian about the ridiculous size of the inflatable cartoon characters, before he looks at the time and sits up.  


“I should start cooking, love. Your family will be here for dinner. There’s much to do-”  


“-they’re your family too, Killian.” He smiles and nods. His family too. For the first time, he had a family. He had things and people to be thankful for. He leans down and kisses her, letting emotions overcome him. She doesn’t question it, and she certainly doesn't complain. “I love you,” she breaks the kiss.  


“I love you too.” He glances to the tv and then back at her as his thumb strokes her cheek, “I heard Granny makes a delightful pumpkin pie.” 

As the two of them get dressed to the promise of pie for breakfast and the sound of the parade on television, she allows herself to hope for the first time since she started getting the visions. She knows how serious his comments are; he would never joke about losing his Swan. Killian would never let anything happen to her. He would fight for her. The hooded figure might be coming for her, but it stood no chance because true love can conquer anything.


End file.
